Custos ad Noctis Kapitel 1; "Orcus"
“Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Todeshändler“ “Orcus“ D'er Schatten kam der Atmosphäre immer näher. Wie eine Stecknadel erschien der Koloss im Vergleich zu dem Planeten den er umkreiste. Der schwere Raumkreuzer setzte seinen Kurs fort und umkreiste Agua Magna weiter. Schier endlose Wassermassen bedeckten den Planten und trugen so zu seinem Namen bei. Mit jedem Meter kam das Raumschiff der Atmosphäre näher. Die Gegenschubdüsen aktivierten sich und eine kurze Vibration fuhr durch Koloss aus dunklem Stahl. Eine Luke öffnete sich und drei Objekte schossen nach einander ins All. Nun drehte der Raumkreuzer ab und entfernte sich wieder von Aqua Magna. Die drei Objekte drangen in die Atmosphäre ein und rasten weiter auf die Oberfläche des Meeres zu. Das Metall der Außenhülle begann zu glühen und die Kapseln zogen einen leuchtenden Schweif durch den Nachthimmel. Die Wasseroberfläche kam immer näher und schäumte auf als die Kapseln sie durchbrachen. Die Kegel sanken weiter in die Tiefe und mit jedem Meter wurde es dunkler. Die Wassermassen drückten auf die Außenhaut welche den Druck auf das mechanische Skelett übertrug. D'''er Tiefenmesser zählte weiter, 800, 825, 850, 900,....... Bei genau 1.000 Meter Tiefe erwachte das Innenleben der Kapsel zum Leben. Der kleine Raum füllte sich langsam mit Licht und ein starker Ruck fuhr durch den Metallkegel. Bei einer Tiefe von 1.200 Metern kam er zum Stillstand. Langsam begann die Kapsel wieder auf zu steigen. Das Licht des Mondes, das durch die Wasseroberfläche schien, wurde wieder stärker. Erneut schäumte das Wasser auf als die Körper aus den Wellen auftauchten. Sachte trieben die Kapseln mit der schwachen Strömung auf den Strand zu. Sie wippten mit den Wellen auf und ab bevor sie im nassen Sand zum liegen kamen. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten sich die Kapseln und Dampf entschwand in den Nachthimmel. Nun entstiegen drei Gestalten aus den Stahlkegeln und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. ''D'er Vollmond stand mitten am Himmel als drei Gestalten auf die Felswand zu schritten. Die drei Todeshändler wussten genau wo und wonach sie suchen mussten. So war der Schalter schnell gefunden und der Code eingegeben. Eine Felsplatte schob sich nach rechts auf. Jetzt war ein tiefer Schacht zu sehen über den eine Leiter in die Tiefe führte. Nach einander verschwanden die drei Gestalten in dem Schacht und die Felsplatte schloss sich wieder. Die Leiter führte mehre Hundert Meter in die Tiefe. An bestimmten Stellen waren Nummern zu lesen. Auch waren Schweißnähte zu erkennen. Die Leiter endete in einem mittelgroßen Raum mit nur einem Fenster in der einzigen schmalen Tür. In der einen Ecke waren drei einfache Betten aufgestellt und in der anderen stand ein Schreibtisch. Auf diesem lag ein verstaubtes Notizbuch und einige vertrocknete Kugelschreiber. All dies und der Staub verdeutlichte das dieser Raum schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Die einzige Frau des Trios wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu und schlug das Notizbuch auf. Nach dem die Todeshändlerin das Papier vom Staub befreit hatte las sie den Eintrag auf der letzten Seite. G'''nade dem der hier seinen Dienst fristen muss, denn hier ist man im wahrsten Sinne auf sich alleine gestellt. Ich war zehn Jahre hier und jeder Tag war eine Qual. Beobachten und Notieren, was zu Essen stehlen oder sich wieder einer dieser Teufeleien stellen. Diese Welt hier unten ist der Wahnsinn von rücksichtslosen Wissenschaftlern die sich über alle Grenzen hinaus wagen mussten. Jetzt haben sie das geschaffen das unseren Kindern in den Gruselgeschichten vorgelesen wird wenn sie nicht artig waren. Doch diese Maschine ist der wahr gewordene Alptraum und um einiges schlimmer als die Geschichten die wir erzählen. Diese Künstliche Welt wird ihrem Namen in aller Hinsicht gerecht, dies ist; ''„Die Unterwelt“ Kapitel 1: '“Im Netz der Schatten“'' ''E'in Nebel lag über der Stadt und schien sie fast vollständig zu verschlingen. Nur selten gab der Dunst einen kurzen Blick auf das wieder was einmal die Metropole Metru Nui war. Die eleganten Häuser und die Säulen des legendären Transportsystems. Sie waren stumme Zeitzeugen einer Katastrophe die aus Metru Nui eine verfallene Ruinenstadt gemacht hatte. Zwischen all den Trümmern und Fahrzeugwracks huschten Kreaturen herum doch kein zivilisiertes Lebewesen war zu sehen. Und zwischen all den morbiden Spuren der Verwüstung diese Netze. Als ob riesige Spinnen die Ruinenstadt bewohnen würden. Vom Boden bis in den Himmel reichten die Netze wo sie in den dichten Nebelwolken verschwanden. Diese Metropole war zu einer Geisterstadt verkommen die langsam von der Natur zurück erobert wurde. Wie es der Autor des Notizbuches beschrieben hatte. So stellten sich die Agori die Unterwelt vor. Die drei Todeshändler gingen die Straße weiter hinab bis sie vor einem Platz zum stehen kamen. In der Mitte hatten die Matoraner einen großen Brunnen angelegt der noch immer mit Wasser gefüllt war. Gegen jede Erwartung war das Wasser nicht verdorben und auch kein Unrat lag in dem Becken. Auch war der Platz in einem verhältnismäßig guten Zustand wenn man ihn mit dem Rest der Stadt verglich. Hier sorgte jemand für Ordnung und das war deutlich zu erkennen. Die drei traten an den Brunnen heran und sahen sich um. Kein Lebewesen war zu sehen aus der Schatten eines bärenartigen Geschöpfes am Ende der Parallelstraße. Die Todeshändler überquerten den Platz um zu sehen was sich dahinter befand. Zu ihrer weiteren Überraschung stellten sie feste das sie vor einem Meer standen. Dieser Platz war die Uferpromenade einer Stadt die einst Ga Metru genannt wurde. Ein schwaches Licht näherte sich dem Ufer und die Todeshändler zogen sich getrennt in einige der Ruinen zurück. Ein Wasserfahrzeug legte nahe der Uferpromenade an und sechs Toa entstiegen ihm. Wer waren diese Toa? In der Datei des Institutes für Wissenschaft und Technik waren sie nicht zu finden. Dies ließ nur einen Schluss zu, diese sechs Toa wurden hier erschaffen. In dem künstlichen Universum hatte die Entwicklung eigenständige Formen angenommen. Das hatten die Wissenschaftler so nicht vorgesehen. Doch die Mission war eine andere und diese sechs Toa könnten sich vielleicht noch als nützlich herausstellen. Die drei Todeshändler würden sich trennen müssen, zwei von ihnen blieben den Toa auf den Fersen und die dritte sich das Zielobjekt ansehen. Später würden sie sich hier an diesem Ort wieder treffen. Luna wartete bis die Toa nicht mehr zu sehen waren und rannte dann geduckt an das Ufer. Dort glitt sie geräuschlos ins kühle Nass. N'octis und Lanius folgten den sechs Toa. Dies gestaltete sich nicht besonders schwer denn man konnte die Gespräche der Toa deutlich verstehen. Unter der Gruppe gab es Streitereien um die Führungsposition. Auf sicherem Abstand folgten sie den streitenden Toa weiter bis ein anderes Geräusch zu hören war. Auf den Bildschirmen der Headsets erschienen etliche rote Punkte die immer näher kamen. Auf den Straßen war neben den sechs Toa aber nichts zu sehen. Sofort zogen sich die Todeshändler in eines der verfallenen Häuser zurück und beobachteten durch die Zielsuchsysteme ihrer Scharfschützengewehre was nun geschah. Aus den dichten Nebelwolken schoss etwas das an ein Spinnennetz aus Energie erinnerte. Die Todeshändler richteten ihre Waffen in den vernebelten Himmel, wo dieses Energienetz her gekommen war. Weitere dieser Netze folgten und bald lagen die sechs Toa am Boden. Bedeckt von grünlich schimmernden Fäden aus einer unbekannten Energieform. Nun erschienen die Angreifer. Auf den dicken Spinnennetzen die sich überall in der Stadt fanden glitten sie aus dem vernebelten Himmel herab auf die Straße. Riesige Spinnen, wie es die Todeshändler vermutet hatten. Erneut eine Kreaturen Art die nicht von den Wissenschaftlern gezüchtet worden war und in das künstliche Universum umgesiedelt wurde. Noch eine eigenständige Entwicklung in dieser Hölle aus Ruinen und Trümmern. Die Spinnenwesen begannen die Toa ein zu spinnen und schleppten sie fort. Hinauf in die vernebelten Höhen. Der rote Punkt des Zielsuchsystems wanderte über den Rücken des spinnenartigen Wesens. Noctis zielte genau auf die Mitte des Kopfes der Kreatur und betätigte den Abzug. Das Spinnenwesen zuckte einmal dann fiel es von dem Netz auf die Straße. Vorsichtig und immer zum Schießen bereit näherten sich die Todeshändler dem zuckenden Spinnenwesen. „Du bist nicht Tod, du hässliche Kreatur,“ sprach Noctis während er eine Blutprobe nahm, „du wirst uns erst noch einmal einen Gefallen tun müssen.“ Lanius zog ein Gerät aus dem Exopack an dem eine Reihe Operationsgeräte befestigt waren. Nun begann er das Spinnenwesen zu bearbeiten. Nach wenigen Minuten war alles erledigt und die Todeshändler wieder in ihrem sicheren Versteck. Die Kreatur rappelte sich wieder auf und kletterte das Netz hinauf in die vernebelten Höhen. Lanius verfolgte auf dem Bildschirm den blauen Punkt. Der Sender den er dem Spinnenwesen implantiert hatte zeigte den Weg den die Kreatur nahm. Gleichzeitig zeichnete eine Kamera alles auf was sich im Umkreis des Geschöpfes befand. '''L'una klammerte sich an dem Felsen feste und presste ihren Körper eng an das Gestein. Eine weibliche Gestalt stand auf dem Felsvorsprung den die Todeshändlerin erreichen wollte. Diese Frau war in der Datenbank des Institutes für Wissenschaft und Technik als Roodaka eingetragen und gehörte zu den urtümlichen Geschöpfen der künstlichen Welt. Doch was tat diese Roodaka jetzt gerade? Was war diese glitzernde Kristallstruktur die an der Felswand angewachsen war? Mit der Kamera ihres Headsets hielt sie das Geschehen fest. Nach dem sich diese Roodaka wieder entfernt hatte stieß sich die Todeshändlerin vom Gestein ab und zog sich an dem größeren Felsvorsprung hoch. Luna stellte noch einmal sicher das diese Roodaka auch wirklich fort war und begann die Kristallstruktur zu scannen. Mit einem erschreckenden Ergebnis. Dieser Kristall lag wie ein Gefängnis über einer monströsen Gestalt. Und dort wo sich das Herz befand fehlte ein unscheinbarer Splitter. Jetzt wusste die Todeshändlerin was diese Roodaka gerade gesucht hatte. Luna zog die Sprengsätze aus dem Exo Pack und befestigte sie um die Kristallstruktur herum. Dann stellte sie die Ladungen auf maximale Stärke ein. Die Explosion musste nicht nur das Kristallgefängnis zerstören, sondern auch die Gestalt die sich darin befand. Auf dem Bildschirm ihres Headsets stand der minimale Sicherheitsabstand den sie brauchte. Die Todeshändlerin stellte den Zeitzünder ein und sprang von dem Felsvorsprung ins Meer. Mit schnellen Stößen trieb sie sich vorwärts als sie den lauten Knall vernahm. Die Explosion war gewaltig und die Feuerwalze verschlang auch die umliegenden Felsen. Luna tauchte ab als die Flammen ihr zu nahe kamen. Eine gute Wahl denn über der Meeresoberfläche überholten sie das Feuer. Etwas erschöpft erreichte sie wieder die Uferpromenade und kletterte an Land. Noch so weit aus der Ferne waren die brennenden Felsen zu sehen. Geduckt schlich die Todeshändlerin zu einer der Ruinen und schlüpfte durch das zerbrochene Fenster hinein. Sechs kleinere Geschöpfe hielten sich am Brunnen auf. Bizarre Wesen denen Rotoren aus dem Rücken wuchsen. Solche Geschöpfe gehörten auch nicht zu denen des Institutes für Wissenschaft und Technik. Noch eine eigenständige Spezies. Und dazu noch dieses monströse Gestalt die sie gesprengt hatte. Was hatte diese Entwicklungen ausgelöst? Gab es einen Fehler in der Protodermis der diese Mutationen hervor rief? Ganz egal was hier geschehen war, das Experiment war außer Kontrolle geraten und das gefährdete Bara Magna. Jetzt musste sie auf ihre Kameraden warten. Denn es musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Eine die Luna nicht alleine treffen wollte.'' Kapitel 2: '“Die Hordika“ L'aut der matoranischen Zeitrechnung müsste es jetzt früh am Morgen sein und der Tag die Nacht verdrängen. Doch durch den widernatürlichen Nebel erreichte nur wenige Sonnenlicht den Boden. Die Todeshändler hatten sich wieder vereint und setzten ihren Weg zusammen fort. Sie mieden die Straße und Orte an denen sie schnell umzingelt werden konnten. Die Bilder aus der Kamera welche an dem Spinnenwesen befestigt worden war, hatte gezeigt das diese Kreaturen in schier großer Zahl die verfallene Metropole bewohnten. Aber auch das sie von den Geschöpfen Roodaka und Sidorak beherrscht wurden. Auch Sidorak gehörte zu den Gestalten welche vom Institut der Wissenschaft und Technik erschaffen worden war. Doch nicht für die Rolle die er jetzt angenommen hatte. Das Schicksal der sechs Toa blieb noch offen. Weder hatte die Kamera sie gezeigt und die Todeshändler hatten auch keine Toaleichen oder Teile davon gefunden. Die Gruppe stoppte und bezog geeignete Stellungen an den Fenstern eines Hauses. Mit entsicherten Waffen und dem Finger am Abzug beobachteten sie das Geschehen vor ihnen. Die sechs bizarren Kreaturen mit den Rotoren auf dem Rücken flogen auf halber Gebäudehöhe die Straße hinab. In ihren Händen hielten sie je eine weitere Monstrosität. Irgend wie hatte Noctis das Gefühl das jene getragenen Wesen jene sechs Toa waren. Es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig da es wieder neue Fragen auf warf. Die Todeshändler würden erneut getrennte Wege gehen müssen. „Luna und ich arbeiten uns weiter zum Kolosseum vor,“ sprach der Todeshändler durch das Funksystem des Headsets, „und du Lanius folgst diesen sechs fliegenden kleinen Monstern.“ Lanius nickte und schlich vorsichtig davon. Luna und Noctis setzten den geplanten weg fort. Ihre Ziele waren klar und einfach, zumindest für sie. Sidorak und Roodaka zu finden, das Herrscherpaar töten und den Splitter den Roodaka bei sich trug sicher zu stellen. Lanius sollte die Blutproben der sechs größeren Monster und das der sechs kleineren beschaffen. Danach lag es in seiner Entscheidung ob man die zwölf Kreaturen am Leben ließe oder nicht. Fast den ganzen Tag über lag der Todeshändler auf der Lauer. Die beobachteten Geschöpfe lungerten um den Brunnen herum oder stritten sich. Wieder einmal um die Frage der Führungsposition. Was für eine Abwechslung dachte Lanius und zielte auf die Schläfe des größeren grünen Monsters. Dieser Knöterich ließ keine Sekunde aus sich über sein neues Äußeres zu beklagen oder sich über seinen ehemaligen Anführer aus zulassen. Einen Vorteil hatte die laute Debatte schon, denn so erfuhr der Todeshändler ohne sich extra bemühen zu müssen mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua und Matau waren einmal Matoraner. Dann wurden sie zu Toa und dann zu dem was sie jetzt waren. Eine Lebensform die sie als Hordika bezeichneten. I'''n der Zwischenzeit eskalierte die Situation und der Hordika Vakama verließ erbost seine Gefährten. Jetzt musste sich der Todeshändler rasch entscheiden. Den Abzug betätigen und das Leben des Hordikas beenden oder ihm folgen. Lanius entschied sich für letzteres und nahm unbemerkt die Verfolgung auf. Doch Lanius war nicht der Einzige der dem Hordika auf den Fersen blieb. Eines der kleineren Geschöpfe mit den Rotoren auf dem Rücken versuchte Vakama zu überzeugen. Es nannte sich Norik und bezeichnete sich als ein Rahaga. Die Bemühungen des Rahagas blieben jedoch ohne Ergebnis. Dieser Norik zog sich wieder zurück und ließ Vakama ziehen. Der Todeshändler blieb seinem Ziel auf den Fersen und es führte ihn schließlich zum Kolosseum. Luna zielte genau und schoss. Einer der Visorak sackte zusammen und blieb leblos liegen. Ein kaum hörbares Pfeifen erklang und ein weiterer hauchte sein Leben aus. Die Todeshändlerin machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre und bald häuften sich die toten Visorak auf ihrem Weg. Noctis kletterte weiter über die Ranken an dem Turm hoch. Nahe einer großen Aussichtsplattform hielt er. Dort stand sein Ziel. Sidorak, der König der Visorak. So nah um ihn den vernichtenden Schuss zu versetzen doch irgend wie schien dem Todeshändler der Moment der falsche zu sein. Hier und jetzt war es zu früh. Noctis bediente sich jetzt seiner Gabe des erweiterten Sehens. Die Bestimmung und das Schicksal des Herrschers erschien in seinem Kopf als ob dieser es ihm frei erzählte. Sidorak war nicht der für den er sich ausgab. Er war ein Herrscher aber groß und mächtig war er nicht. Eitel und sich zu schade selbst zur Waffe zu greifen. Ein Opfer seiner eigenen Umstände. Durch seine Schwäche zum Tode durch eines anderen Wesens Hand verurteilt. Luna stand in einem verdunkelten Zimmer und sah sich um. Der Wachsamkeit der Todeshändlerin und den technischen Raffinessen des Headsets entging kein Laut. Im Hauptinteresse der jungen Frau lag ein großer roter Kristall. Er strahlte eine dunkle Energie aus und er hatte etwas Lebendiges an sich. Die Todeshändlerin spürte das dieser Kristall keiner war sondern etwas das einem Herz gleich kam. Böse Stimmen und Schreie von verzweifelten Opfern waren im Kopf der jungen Agori zu hören. Sie sah vor ihren Augen wie ein Turaga durch die Macht des Wesens Makuta getötet wurde. Dann wieder die bösen Stimmen und das Ziel des Makutas. Macht, mehr Macht und schließlich die völlige Kontrolle über den riesigen Roboter, „das künstliche Universum“. ''I'n einem verfallenen Gebäude trafen sich die drei Todeshändler wieder. Dort richteten sie ein Zimmer her für die Nacht und berieten sich. Am nächsten Morgen verließ Lanius mit einer Liste von Gegenständen das Versteckt um wieder in den Notfallraum zurück zu kehren. Dort sollte er einen weiteren Todeshändler anfordern und die Ausrüstungsmaterialien auf der Liste. Luna und Noctis sahen sich gezielt Häuser an die nahe des Kolosseums lagen. Sie fanden eines das weit genug weg und gleichzeitig nahe genug gelegen war. Zum zweiten war dieses Gebäude nicht ganz so verfallen wie die anderen. Die beiden Todeshändler teilten sich die Arbeit auf. Noctis übernahm das Dach wo er geeignete Überwachungspunkte tarnte. Luna richtete einige Räume ein. So entstand eine improvisierte Basis von der aus man das Kolosseum observieren konnte. Nach drei Tagen kehrte auch Lanius zurück und teilte ihnen mit das ein weiterer Todeshändler und die geforderte Ausrüstung auf dem Weg war. Mit den vorhandenen Mitteln begannen die Todeshändler mit der Observation. Tag und Nacht überwachten sie die Aktivitäten im und um dem Kolosseum. An diesem Abend übernahm Noctis die Nachtschicht. Durch die Zielvorrichtungen seines Scharfschützengewehres und den Systemen des Headsets verfolgte er eine Gruppe Visorak die durch das Haupttor das Kolosseum betraten. Einer trug etwas auf dem Rücken was dem Todeshändler bekannt vorkam. Es war der Hordika Vakama, die Visorak hatten ihn gestellt und gefangen genommen. Über das Headset benachrichtigte er Lanius damit er seinen Posten übernahm. Nach dem eintreffen des Gefährten schlich er über die Straße auf das Kolosseum zu. Der Todeshändler kannte durch die Konstruktionspläne des Roboters den Geheimweg zu dem Thronsaal und den Wartungsschächten der Aufzugplattform. Da der Turm sehr hoch war und er nicht die Zeit hatte lange zu klettern suchte er den Schacht mit dem Lastenaufzug. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall das die Erbauer des Roboters die Versorgungsschächte nicht an das Kamerasystem angeschlossen hatten. Das machte sich Noctis zu nutze und brachte sich auf die gleiche Höhe wie die große Aufzugplattform. Diese hielt und der Todeshändler wagte nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte das er unbemerkt geblieben war, einen Blick auf die Plattform. Er hatte das Gespräch nicht mit bekommen doch das was er sah, sagte ihm alles. Zumal er auch einen Blick in den Toa Hordika unternommen hatte. Vakama so schien es, hatte die Seiten gewechselt. Etwas das den Todeshändler nicht wirklich traf, für ihn waren die Toa genau so Feinde wie auch Roodaka und die Visorak. Die aktuelle Entwicklung begünstigte den Verlauf der Mission sogar. Wenn auch mit einigen taktischen Änderungen. Lautlos kletterte Noctis wieder in den Lastenaufzug und fuhr hinab in die Tiefe. Der erste größere Teil der Mission rückte jetzt in greifbare Nähe. Kapitel 3: '“Die Neue im Team“ M'oon überließ dem Autopilot die weitere Steuerung. Langsam glitt das Shuttle durch die Atmosphäre und drehte eine Runde über der Insel. Der Bordcomputer fand das Signal und richtete seinen neuen Kurs darauf ein. Zwischen den Schluchten entlang über die trockenen Ebenen genau auf eine Felswand zu. Das Shuttle hielt in der Luft und der Bordcomputer leitete den Frage Code an den Sender weiter der sich irgend wo im Gestein befand. Dieser bestätigte die Anfrage und in der Felswand öffnete sich ein Schacht. Gerade groß genug für das Shuttle. Ganz langsam glitt dieses in den Schacht hinein und landete. Der Schacht schloss sich und die Kammer in der das Shuttle gelandet war senkte sich in die Tiefe. Vor genau einem Monat hatte sie den Befehl erhalten nach Aqua Magna zu reisen. Jetzt war sie hier und kam der Unterwelt immer näher. Die Kammer setzte auf dem Boden auf und öffnete sich. Rasch schob die Todeshändlerin die drei kleinen Container aus dem Frachtraum des Shuttles und danach die vier Furno Bikes. Nun betätigte sie die Tasten der Schließanlage und die Kammer schloss sich. Hier war das Shuttle sicher. Der gewaltige Roboter hatte zwei große Versorgungsschächte und beide waren durch verspätete Arbeiten nicht im ursprünglichen Plan der Maschine enthalten. Diesen Vorteil machte sich die Todeshändlerin zu nutze. Jetzt aktivierte sie die Kameras welche versteckt um die große Tür angebracht waren. Für die Bewohner der künstlichen Welt glich diese Tür nur einem Felsen. Von denen gab es so einige in Ta Metru. Dazwischen nur irgendwelche Fabriken der Maskenschmiede. Die herunter gekommenen Überreste industrieller Hochkultur und eine nicht mindere Zahl anderer Trümmer tat ihren Teil der Tarnung dazu. Moon klappte ihren Laptop auf und sah sich die Karte der unterirdischen Wartungsschächte an. Einer führte direkt unter das Kolosseum. Der Ausgang lag aber in einem nahe gelegenen Lagerhaus. Wie die übrigen Wartungsschächte war auch dieser den Bewohnern vorenthalten worden. Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für einen Notfall. Und so einer war schließlich auch eingetreten. Die Todeshändlerin verband drei der Furno Bikes mit einander und füllte den Raum dazwischen mit den drei kleinen Containern. Ein Autopilot übernahm die Fahrzeuge die nun Moon folgten. Die junge Agori fuhr auf ihrem Bike voraus bis sie den Schacht in der Lagerhalle wieder verlassen hatte. Von hier aus war es ein kurzer Fußweg zu der versteckten Basis ihrer Kameraden. „Hier Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood,“ erklang es in dem Headset von Luna, „bin in zwanzig Minuten bei euch.“ „Hier Luna Maris“ hörte Moon durch ihr Headset, „habt ihr die gewünschte Ausrüstung mit gebracht?“ „Ja, alles wie auf der Liste,“ bestätigte die Todeshändlerin, „und ein paar weitere Dinge mehr.“ N'''ach genau den zwanzig Minuten hatte Moon das Haus erreicht und betreten. Zuerst traf sie auf Lanius Pugnatum, dieser sah sie nur skeptisch an ohne Worte zu verlieren. Im alten Wohnzimmer der Wohnung und nun der Raum für Besprechungen trafen alle vier Todeshändler zusammen. „Warum nicht einen der erfahrenen Veteranen?“ beschwerte sich Lanius leise und sah die junge Frau finster an, „warum diese Jungfrau an der Waffe?“ „Die hat doch noch keine Erfahrungen in einem echten Kampf,“ fuhr er mürrisch fort, „die macht sich doch in die Rüstung wenn sie dem ersten Visorak begegnet!“ „Sind sie sich aller Dinge so sicher Herr Pugnatum?“ fragte die jüngste der vier Todeshändler, „schade und ich hatte auf gute Zusammenarbeit gehofft.“ „Verzeiht ihm bitte den Mangel an Höflichkeit,“ entschuldigte sich Luna für ihren Kameraden, „er meint es nicht persönlich.“ „Ist schon in Ordnung,“ lächelte Moon Bloodgood, „ich habe euch allen auch ihnen Mr. Pugnatum ein kleines Geschenk mit gebracht.“ „Pralinen!“ kicherte Lanius hämisch, „was kann das denn sonst sein!“ „Das hier,“ bemerkte das Mädchen und schob drei handtellergroße Objekte in die Mitte des Tisches, „das hier ist eine kleine Erfindung von mir.“ „Was bitte soll das sein?“ grinste Lanius verächtlich, „ich habe schon ein Funksystem in meinem Headset.“ „Lanius!“ fauchte Noctis sauer, „jetzt reicht es!“ „Wir alle waren mal Frischlinge,“ fuhr der Todeshändler fort, „und wir hatten auch die Chance bekommen uns beweisen zu dürfen.“ „Vielen Dank Herr Caelum,“ bedankte sich das Mädchen, „doch so ein Macho Gehabe wie das von eurem Gefährten beeindruckt mich nicht.“ „Aber zurück zu eurem Geschenk,“ meinte Moon und lächelte freundlich, „es ist ein Hologramm Projektor.“ „Dieses kleine Gerät kann ein Ebenbild von euch an einen Ort euer Wahl projizieren,“ erklärte die Todeshändlerin, „die maximale Reichweite ist fünfundzwanzig Meter.“ „Ich möchte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen,“ stammelte Lanius verlegen, „diese Erfindung deutet auf Felderfahrung hin.“ „Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen Mr. Pugnatum,“ lächelte das Mädchen und reichte Lanius die Hand, „nennen sie mich bitte Moon.“ „Wie ich schon sagte,“ erinnerte sich die Jüngste des Quartetts, „ich habe noch mehr mit gebracht.“ Moon führte die Todeshändler in die Lagerhalle wo sie die drei Container und vier Furno Bikes vorfanden. Nach einander holten sie die Container und Furno Bikes in den Hinterhof des Gebäudes. „In den zwei Containern ist das drin was ihr bestellt habt,“ meinte Moon zufrieden, „echt verdammt viel Sprengbomben und Zünder.“ „Was ist in dem dritten Container?“ wollte Lanius wissen. „Das ist ein Bonus an mehr Feuerkraft,“ entgegnete Moon und tippte etwas auf dem Codeschloss ein, „mir kam der Gedanke das wir vielleicht mehr brauchen als unsere Scharfschützengewehre.“ ''O'ben in einem der größeren Zimmer lag nun die gesamte Ausrüstung. Eine große Zahl an Zündern, Sprengbomben, Haftkameras und Sender. Munition, Haftminen, Klettergeschirr und Medipacks. Als Bonus vier Raketenwerfer, zwei funkgesteuerte Maschinenkanonen und Bits für die Erweiterung der Exorüstung Typ III. „Taucherbits?“ murmelte Noctis verwundert, „wo zu brauchen wir die denn?“ „Weiß ich auch noch nicht,“ lachte Moon und sah ihrem Kameraden in die Augen, „aber ich bin mir sicher das wir froh sind wenn wir sie brauchen und sie haben.“ „Da hast du recht,“ bestätigte Lanius. Im großen Raum stellte Luna ihren Laptop auf den Tisch und ein kleinen Projektor. Auf dem Bildschirm bauten sich Tabellen und Textfelder auf und der Projektor erschuf ein dreidimensionales Modell des Kolosseums. „Wir müssen Roodaka aus dem Turm locken,“ erklärte Luna mit ernster Stimme, „innerhalb des Turms zu kämpfen ist nicht so von Vorteil.“ „Wie wollt ihr sie aus dem Bauwerk bekommen?“ fragte Moon und musterte das kleine Modell, „sie wird sicherlich nicht freiwillig raus kommen.“ „Für diese Aufgabe haben wir die Toa Hordika verschont,“ grinste Noctis finster, „wie es aussieht wollen sie ihren ehemaligen Anführer aus Roodakas Bann befreien.“ „Also wird es im Innenhof des Kolosseums zu Kämpfen kommen,“ übernahm Lanius das Wort, „und das will sich Roodaka zu nutze machen.“ „Entweder werden die Toa besiegt und ihre Sklaven oder aber sie greifen Roodaka mit allen Elementarkräften an?“ riet die Jüngste des Quartetts, „aber wo zu sich umbringen lassen?“ „Das wissen wir auch noch nicht,“ erwiderte Luna mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich habe gesehen das sie aus einem komischen Kristallgefängnis einen Splitter geschnitten hat, vielleicht hat es mit diesem Splitter zu tun!“ „Und ihr wollt den Turm des Kolosseums sprengen?“ erkundigte sich Moon, „und wenn ja warum?“ „In dem Turm ist so etwas wie ein mächtiger roter Kristall,“ beschrieb Luna das Artefakt, „und dieser Raum gleicht einer Art Sonnenuhr, nur das sie auf einem mir unbekanntem Prinzip beruht.“ „Eine Schattenuhr,“ fuhr die Todeshändlerin fort, „und dieser rote Kristall hat schreckliche Erinnerungen gespeichert.“ „Wir gehen davon aus das der Turm eine Tür ist,“ meinte Lanius vorsichtig, „ein Wesen das sich Makuta nennt strebt die Macht über die künstliche Welt an.“ „Es braucht diesen Turm dafür seine Kräfte zu bündeln,“ fuhr der Todeshändler fort, „und sich mit dem Leitcomputer des Roboters zu verbinden.“ „Die Bewohner betrachten den Leitcomputer als eine Art Gottheit,“ entgegnete Noctis und hielt sich zurück, „der Fluch der großen Wesen ist wieder erwacht, hier in dieser künstlichen Welt.“ „Nun wissen wir auch wo die verbotenen Schriftrollen gelandet sind,“ bemerkte Moon mit besorgter Stimme, „irgend wer brachte sie in die künstliche Welt.“ „Da sie auf Bara Magna kein Gehör mehr fanden oder den Untergang bedeuteten,“ betonte Luna mit harter Stimme und entschlossenem Blick, „flohen die Erben der großen Wesen in diese Welt.“ '''''Epilog: M'it schnellem Tempo rasten die Furno Bikes durch die Straßen Le Metrus. Geschickt lenkten die vier Todeshändler die Bikes an umgestürzten Säulen und Trümmerhaufen vorbei. Durch einen Umbau der Motoren waren die Motorräder leiser als die normale Version des Furno Bikes. Jetzt konnten die Todeshändler die Metropole schneller durchreisen als in den Tagen zuvor was ihnen ermöglichte gezielte Nebenmission vor zu ziehen. Ga Metru war das Ziel, der Ort an dem alles begonnen hatte. Die Todeshändler nutzten die Abwesenheit der Toa Hordika aus um den großen Tempel auf zu suchen. Dennoch mussten sie sich beeilen. Zum einen konnten die Hordika bereits wieder in dem Metru sein und zum anderen hatte Roodaka eine Armee der Visorkak aus geschickt. Unter der Führung Vakamas sollten sie die Toa Steine holen. Durch die permanente Observation hatten die Todeshändler es aber erfahren. Sie schoben die Furno Bikes in eine Gasse zwischen zwei Ruinen und deckten sie mit Tarndecken ab. Jetzt entsicherten sie ihre Waffen und arbeiteten sich zur Brücke vor die den großen Tempel mit dem Festland verband. Lanius und Noctis blieben zurück. Sie sicherten den Brückenkopf und brachten unter anderem Haftminen an. Luna und Moon eilten weiter auf den Tempel zu. Bereits aus der ferne war zu sehen das dieser schwer beschädigt war. Stärker als die übrigen Gebäude des Metrus. Im Inneren des Bauwerks musste dem zu folge gekämpft worden sein. Moon war als erste am Eingang und sicherte diesen. Luna schloss auf und robbte zu einem Loch in der Wand. So konnte sie einen ersten Blick in den Raum werfen in dem sie suchen mussten. Bereits jetzt waren die Spuren der Verwüstung zu erkennen. Die Todeshändlerin prüfte die Tür zur Treppe und nickte dann Moon zu. Beide Frauen brachten nun ebenfalls Haftminen an bevor sie die Treppe hinunter schritten. Die Stufen zogen sich an der Wand entlang in die Tiefe. D'''er Raum war groß und überall lagen Steine herum. An manchen Trümmern stachen noch die Brandflecken ins Auge. In einigen Rissen des gesprungenen Bodens fanden die Todeshändlerinnen auch noch Rückstände von Asche und verbranntem Staub. Eine einfache optische Analyse ergab das der Angriff nicht ganz eineinhalb Monate zurück lag. Etwa Zeitgleich mit dem Verschwinden der anderen fünf Toa Hordika und dem Rahaga Norik. Auch hatte Vakama zu diesem Zeitpunkt die anderen fünf Rahaga an Sidorak ausgeliefert. Kurz gesagt kam er für die Kampfhandlungen im großen Tempel in Frage. Und so schien es auch kein Zufall zu sein, das Roodaka genau ihn mit einer Armee Visorak zurück schickte um die Toa Steine zu holen. Sofort begannen Luna und Moon mit der Suche. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf einen Schrein in der Mitte des runden Raumes. Die Symbole passten und auch bestimmte Felder auf dem Stück Handwerkskunst. „Wie aktiviert man diesen Schrein?“ fragte Moon und folgte mit dem Finger einem Muster, „wenn man kein Toa oder Turaga ist?“ „Weiß ich auch nicht,“ erwiderte Luna und aktivierte den Scanner in ihrem Headset. „Ich kann keine Objekte erkennen,“ sprach sie mit gewissem Respekt vor denen die diesen Schrein einmal gebaut hatten, „nur das sich im inneren dieses Gebildes sechs Energieformen befinden.“ „Ich befürchte das wir die Kammern mit Gewalt öffnen müssen,“ bedauerte Moon und kramte in ihrem Exo Pack herum, „denn sonst kommen wir nicht an die Toa Steine.“ „Da hast du wohl recht,“ gab Luna zu und verteilte neben einer der Felder geringe Mengen Sprengstoff, „denn dieser Schrein beeindruckt mich schon ein wenig.“ Eine Kette kleiner Explosionen legte sechs Hohlräume frei. Aus jedem leuchtete eine Kristall. Einer in grün, einer in rot, einer in blau, einer in einem honigbraun, einer transparent und einer in schimmerndem schwarz. Ein Toa Stein für jedes Element. Rasch klappte Moon den Koffer auf den sie mit genommen hatte. Passend für jeden Stein war ein ausgepolstertes Fach vorhanden. Während sie die Toa Steine verstaute verteilte Luna weitere Haftminen. Schließlich verließen beide Todeshändlerinnen den großen Tempel. Lanius und Noctis warteten wachsam am Brückenkopf bis ihre Kameradinnen wieder bei ihnen waren. „Last uns wieder verschwinden,“ meinte Luna vorsichtig, „bevor einer unserer Gegner hier eintrifft.“ „Gute Idee,“ bemerkte Noctis und aktivierte die Zünder der Haftminen. Zeitgleich mit dem Starten der Motoren explodierte der große Tempel. Die steinerne Kuppel brach mit einer Staub und Aschewolke zusammen. ''Nachwort: Roodaka stand neben Vakama und blickte auf die schier endlose Masse der Visorak. „Der große Tempel ist zerstört worden,“ wiederholte die Herrscherin sauer, „und du bist dir sich das es nicht die Rahaga oder die Toa waren?“ „Ja meine Königin!“ bestätigte Vakama finster, „sie würden es nicht wagen, nicht einmal daran denken!“ „Also ist noch jemand in Metru Nui,“ sprach Roodaka empört, „der sich gegen uns stellt!“ Vakama nickte kalt, „aber wer könnte dieser Jemand sein?“ Hauptrollen: Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum 1.JPG| Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood 1.JPG| Datei:3 Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Datei:1 Luna Maris 1.JPG| Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser